A Law Unto Myself
by Thepheonixhost
Summary: "My first hint that something was off was when I saw someone breathe fire. I became apprehensive when I saw the red eyes. I panicked when I saw the forehead protectors with the leaf insignia on them. I'd like to call myself an open-minded person, but being reincarnated as a female Kagami Uchiha is a lot for anyone to handle." [Self-Insert SI/OC] [Co-authored by Enbi]
1. Chapter 1

I thought that death was supposed to be the end. So…

So why am I still alive? Why am I still breathing? _What the fuck is going on?_

* * *

Everything was new, everything was wrong, everything was strange and blurry and bright. This was the first year of my new life.

It was only the intense training the clan put me through at the start of the second year that helped ground me, helped make things real for me.

_I smiled up at Otou-sama, and his stern face softened in response. "Try one more time," he said patiently, but I could tell he just wanted to sigh in exasperation. _

_I gave a little nod, while my stupid black hair bobbed with the movement. I crouched down with my left leg forward—it doesn't feel natural—my right was back and my foot pointed out away from my body. My left fist came up near my chin and my right tucked in close to my chest. _

_I held still as Otou-sama looked over my form. He clucked his tongue against the roof of his mouth and said, "Your arms should be strong. There should be no wavering in your starting stance. Kagami, do you know why this is?"_

_I tilted my head to the right while thinking. I kind of knew the answer, however vague it was, but I was just two. Who would really expect a two year old to know such things? I shook my head in the negative._

_"Any and all weaknesses can be exploited, if you aren't steady anyone could simply do this," he hooked his foot around my left ankle and pulled my foot out from under me. I slide to the ground, almost landing in my left vertical splits. "If I was just able to do that, think about what your enemies could do to you. Now again."_

_I got up and settled myself again, I was low in my stance. I stilled my muscles in my thighs and calves, my ankles were slightly closer to me and my knees just bent slightly over them. I couldn't think of any other way to keep my feet planted. _

_Instead of swiping my feet out from under me via my left ankle he nudged my hip with his foot back only slightly. I tilted backwards and couldn't stop myself in time to keep up on my feet. I splayed out on my back from my tumble._

"_Again." I stood back up and tried again. This time I leaned my body forward slightly, and he planted his foot into the middle of my back, sending me sprawling face first. My arms only slowed my face down, my knees and ribs still felt the impact. I heard tou-san sigh. "No wavering. Now again."_

_I pushed myself up and stared hard at him; I didn't get it. What was I doing wrong that made everything I tried fail?_

_He raised a condescending eyebrow at my lack of movement, "Do you give up?" _

_I narrowed my eyes at him, glaring. I shook my head vehemently. I eased myself back into the stance, making sure to keep my knees slightly over my ankles, my body slightly forward and my stance open, not closed. I felt my eyes widen a fraction before tou-san moved, I was supposed to catch or counter every movement. When he said no wavering he meant no wavering._

_I didn't lock my muscles this time, and he tugged at my ankle with his own. I locked my calf and thigh muscles briefly to keep from falling. He pushed a little at my hips, while I in turn pushed my body back into position. Finally he planted his foot into my back, as I tightened my back muscles and my calves to compensate for the pressure._

_He backed off then. I could feel his eyes penetrating the back of my skull. "Now we may move onto the next stance."_

Little things like that—practicing stances with tou-san, observing tea ceremonies with kaa-san, just occupying my time, really—helped keep me sane and distracted from the horror of losing everything and having to start from the bottom, figuratively speaking.

Still, being a clan heiress, burdened down with the weight of expectation, could be stifling even with the cushion of my prior experience in dealing with ambitious parents. I snuck out of Konoha—the gates and walls had not been built yet, so it was rather easy—to get a much needed respite from being gawked at for being a girl instead of a boy, like my new parents wanted.

* * *

Grass bent with the wind and tickled the rounded cheeks of a small child. Chubby hands were curled in fists, one close to her chin, the other thrown to the side. Long black eyelashes brushed the top of her cherubic cheeks with lids closed over black irises. A small, dark blue yukata swaddled her form that laid so peacefully on the meadows bed.

Soft humming haunted the meadow in sweet and low melodies. The melody soared high into notes before diving deep into new ones. In the original, the violinist would purposely leave their instrument out of the correct tuning.

At the point that the song was climbing, the child's eyes opened to take in the decaying light in the sky above her.

She hummed a bit faster as the song would usually start picking up speed, she sat up in a daze knowing without actually acknowledging it out loud that she was supposed to be home a while ago. Black messy hair shadowed her face and tickled her nose when the wind picked up as she stood up ending her song. She could almost literally feel the way that the nature around her trembled in anticipation.

Breath was stolen out of her lungs as a roar tore through the silence, waves upon waves of malice and hate tumbling and rolling over the meadow and her skin. Her body froze upon contact with the first wave. She struggled to think, let alone breathe. It reminded her of her death, of the screaming, of the pain, of the bodies burning around her.

The hate that filtered through the air scorchedthe leaves and blades around her, as they withered and curled in on themselves. She could feel the ends of her hair curl and break, successfully making her already unmanageable hair even more unruly. Her throat felt dry, and the oils on her skin sizzled and burned off, leaving behind patches of pink and angry red. Her eyes watered and dried faster than her sight could take in the changes happening around her.

She felt the earth shake under her feet, and instantly she was on her hands and knees crawling away. Away from what, she didn't know. The earth shook again, knocking her flat against the ground. Grass blades crunched under her and broke off, dead and brown.

She army crawled slowly across the surface on her stomach, breaking off dead bits of grass as she went. It clung to her clothes and skin, irritating the already burnt flesh. High in the air, energy crackled each time it made contact with an air molecule.

The colossal form of what could only be the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox towered over the trees, its head raised. Another snarl let loose from its lips as it jumped into the air to avoid a merging mass of wood, set to entrap the beast's paws.

"Madara, why are you doing this!?" A man bellowed at the creature, but he received no answer, as the man atop the spitting beast was too far to be able to hear any sort of pleas sent his way.

He turned and looked at the woman on the ground near him. Ink splattered the ground in ways that he couldn't decipher, in circles and congruent polygons around her. She had completed the seal of ink just a few minutes ago. Her hands were rapidly going through seals that bent her chakra round and round inside her body. He could almost see the changes it took on as it built.

He quickly fired off another wave of wood to keep the beast at bay. He could feel his chakra beginning to wane. He tried once again to get his anger-filled friend to come to his senses, "Please Madara! Think about what you are doing!"

"He can't hear you!" Another male voice joined in the fray. It belonged to a man with white hair done up in spikes around his head, red eyes, and three thin red triangles lining his cheek bones and running up his chin.

"Tobirama!" The first man startled, glaring over at the white haired man, "I told you to stay in Konoha!"

Tobirama rolled his scarlet eyes, muttering under his breath, "I have to stay, but Mito can follow?" He reached out and steadied Mito as the beast's paws connected with the earth close to them causing the ground to title wave around them.

A gasp left her throat, the earth around her rose and fell in a wave that originated from her right. She lost her holding and rolled with the earth, against her will. Her black hair tangled around her face blocking her vision and entering her mouth. She caught herself on the trunk of a tree, more than likely cracking a rib in the process.

She held the onto the tree in sheer desperation. She looked up at the sky just barely making out the twinkles of the stars in the dark depths. A grand fire red sheen made it almost impossible to focus on the pinnacles of light. She blinked out of focus.

The man focused another large scale attack against the beast herding it away from the still building seal and the only other humans in the area. He heard the sharp intake of breath from Tobirama.

"Someone else is here," Tobirama relayed, his red eyes darted to the left of them.

"Hashirama, don't die."

Hashirama looked to his brother in all seriousness, his usual playfulness had be shucked the moment he stepped up to accept Madara's challenge. "Be quick."

Her black irises connected with red ones when they reopened. She was feeling dizzy and the red swam around her in a circle, thick white eyelashes surrounded the red irises. Her stomach churned and her lungs burned. Everything from her shoulders down was in _agony._

The red eyed man reached forward and secured her tiny frame in his arms. Her eyes were shut tightly, an Uchiha if he was judging the black hair, black eyes, and pale skin correctly. _Just what was she doing so far out here?_

His red eyes looked up at another deafening roar. He could see the beast's tail take an almighty swing. It was coming down right on top of them. Tobirama curled down protectively over the child expecting the backlash from the almighty tail.

It never came, and he looked up in surprise. A huge tree crafted from his brother's wood release kept the tail from smashing down on top of them.

But the tail had done its damage despite the protection, and the wailing child's eyes snapped open with the unmistakable crimson of the Sharingan.

* * *

My first hint that something was off about my new life was when I saw someone actually breathe _fire_. I figured we were probably just a family of circus people.

I became apprehensive when I saw the red eyes. But I reasoned that hey, it was probably just a genetic quirk of the world I had been reborn into. I could handle that, and once I got used to it, it looked kind of cool.

Sheer and utter panic filled my heart when I saw the forehead protectors with the leaf insignia on them. _Oh shit, _I thought. _I've been reborn into a family of hardcore cosplayers._

But I realized I was well and truly fucked when I saw what could only be the forms of Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha duking it out in the Valley of the End.

* * *

**A/N: It's thepheonixhost. This story is a compistion both myself and The Hate Child wrote, we have up to chapter eight already planned so the next few chapters should be out soon. **

**We couldn't decide on just the first persons view on the story because so much actually happens and so we will be adding at least one scene in third person each chapter. **

**We really loved writing this, I hope you all loved this story as much as we did. :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

My conscious mind felt like it was wading through molasses, slow and sticky. My entire being was tired and worn out. I was in a pit of darkness that seemed to vibrate in time with my heartbeat, creating ripples throughout the space I was within. In the middle of the ripples a blinding crimson would swim to the surface, only to fade back to black as the wave continued on.

I tried to focus on the starting point, but I felt myself being sucked deeper into the void until it completely dwarfed me. The crimson started to bleed together, making a terrifying picture of what true fear looked like. The giant image of the Kyuubi started down at me, his ears flat to his head, hackles raised, his nine tails swinging violently behind his body, lips peeled back into a snarl. I screamed.

My eyes snapped open, and my body sat up on instinct. I could hear people yelling and rushing around me, but I couldn't see anything because my eyes were covered. My breath was coming in and out in sharp pants. _Too fast._ I couldn't get my eyes to just focus on one thing. I could practically see each individual stitch in my blindfold.

"Kagami—" My head snapped to the side as someone shook me lightly. I tilted my head in the direction of Tou-san's voice, his worry apparent from his agitated tone. I could feel my heart pounding in my ears and was unable hear what he was saying, but I caught bits and pieces of what he was trying to tell me. "Calm down, Kagami… Breathe."

I sucked in a breath and held it for a second, letting it out slowly through my nose. I repeated the action twice more. I blinked, and the Kyuubi was only but a memory. Nothing to worry about. I was fine and this was definitely _not_ a sign that I had been reborn into an anime.

Oh god.

I passed out.

* * *

_It had never really clicked with me before, but the fight at what is now called the Valley of the End made me realize that… this is all real. This is actually happening. This is not a bout of insanity, this is not a coma-induced hallucination, this is not some strange dream. I am here. I have proof: the Kyuubi is here, I saw it with my own eyes. (My Sharingan.)_

_This is real. (Oh god.)_

_My name now is Kagami Uchiha. This is my story._

* * *

When I came to consciousness once more, I became aware of the gentle murmuring of my new mother, talking in heated whispers to my new father. I coughed weakly, motioning for water, and I immediately got their attention. I felt a cup of water being pressed to my lips and drank greedily.

"Why am I blindfolded?" I croaked.

"Shh, love. Rest," my new mothersaid, and I felt her smooth back my hair.

"You're recovering from acute chakra exhaustion," Tou-san informed me.

"What happened?"

I heard my father exhale heavily. "First, Kagami, you must promise me that you will never wander outside of the compound without permission ever again."

"Yes, Tou-san," I mumbled.

He took my hand. "Second, congratulations on activating your Sharingan. I wish you had done so under better circumstances, because unfortunately there were some complications."

"The Kyuubi's chakra mixed with the special chakra necessary for the Sharingan, corroding the part of the your eyes' chakra coils that allow you to turn the doujutsu off. You're going to suffer from chakra exhaustion many more times in the future, so I suggest you get used to how you're feeling now, because I won't go easier on you with your training," he said sternly. I nodded meekly.

I couldn't turn it off? I frowned a little. "Don't worry, love." Mother leaned over and kissed my forehead. Her hand smoothed down my curly hair.

My father squeezed my hand. "We don't know the extent of the damage the Kyuubi's chakra did to you from the activation, and the nurse told us each symptom probably won't show up until later on in life." I heard him sigh. "Kagami, I'll have to teach you how to fight with that on."

I swallowed nervously; the task set before me was a daunting one. I had to learn to fight with a blindfold. I had to learn how to survive in this scary world with a blindfold. I wanted to cry, my eyes were stinging slightly and my lips trembled slightly.

"Shh, love," Mother said as she cradled my head to her bosom. She rocked me back and forth while she hummed the lullaby I had heard many times from my first year in this godforsaken world. I reached up with my free hand and curled my fingers into her robe next to my face, whimpering slightly.

My father brought my hand up to his lips and kissed it softly, saying, "You're safe now." He knew exactly what needed to be said, and wrapped in the warmth of their love, I began to sob.

* * *

_I just… wanted to go outside. Get some fresh air. But I got more than I bargained for._

_You know, I guess it really never sunk in that I was in real danger, that I was in this fucked up situation, until I saw the Kyuubi. Then suddenly, everything made sense. The people breathing fire, the forehead protectors with the leaf symbol, the red eyes. I panicked._

_I was a Uchiha who activated their curse of hatred by a fucking panic attack. How cowardly was that? Yes, everything was fucked up._

I shot up, a silent scream parting my lips. The crushing pressure of hate and malice, and that giant fiery tail of death hurling towards my weakened body still pressed down on my lungs. I gasped for air. He wasn't here, he was just a dream just a dream JUST A DREAM.

I was okay. Kurama couldn't get me. I wrapped my fists deeper into my covers that pooled around the lower half of my body.

"I'm safe," I whispered to myself. I took in a deep breath. "I'm safe," I repeated, trying to convince myself that it was true.

I slid out of bed, because there was no point in trying to go back to sleep. I didn't want to go back to Kurama. I didn't want to see the bodies. I didn't want to feel helpless again. I had already activated my 'curse of hatred' by bloody panic. I blindly felt my way to my door.

I would get used to not being able to see after a while, Father had told me. In my past life it would have taken years maybe more but that was just a big difference between being here and being in America. I banged my hand against the wall, and I flinched. I wanted to be used to this _now!_

I ran my hands along the wall hoping that I was making my way down to my door.

"Kagami?" I slid to a stop, the sleepy voice of my Okaa-san reached my ears. "Are you alright, love?"

I gave a shaky smile, she sounded like she was in front of me. I hoped she was anyways, "Hai, Okaa-san." I inched forward slightly. "I was just going to go train."

Mother was quiet for a while. I started inching my way along the wall again, I heard a chuckle, "Love, you're going the wrong way."

I pouted, of _course_ I was. I frowned and turned around, banging my nose into the wall in the process. Why oh why couldn't I have _not _activated these devil eyes? "Okaa-san, can I take my blindfold off for a while?"

I heard very soft footsteps. I sucked in a quiet breath, Mother was always silent. I willed the panic away, it was hard but I couldn't just seize into a panic attack every time something bad happened. "Not now, love." Her hand gently touched my shoulder leading me away from the wall and to what I hoped was the door. "I'm sorry." She sighed, "Love you're not ready to use the Sharingan. Otou-sama needs to build your chakra reserves. Otherwise you'll die from chakra exhaustion."

I could understand that considering that I was physically three years old but mentally older. My actual chakra reserves are lopsided, I didn't really know what kind of effects that actually had on my Sharingan considering all I knew about it was that it took special chakra to activate it. With that in mind though how was it that I absorbed some of Kurama's chakra during my activation?

She lead me down a hallway in silence.

What exactly was the special chakra anyways? I mean in chakra there are three original types. Yin, or spiritual chakra, Yang, or physical chakra, then Sen, or nature chakra. Yin and Yang mixed was normal. Yin, Yang, and Sen mixed made a super powered sage. What I didn't understand was if there were Yin and Sen mixes, or Yang and Sen mixes. I mean there must be right? There is no possible way that all three could linger in the same space without mingling in different mixes.

"Okaa-san, Otou-sama told me only special chakra activates the Sharingan…" I trailed off just realizing my mistake, three year olds would have tripped over several of those words in my single sentence.

Mother stopped and fixed me with a piercing gaze. "You're a smart little girl, aren't you love?" she murmured.

I fidgeted nervously. Then I straightened my back. Fuck being scared! I'm an Uchiha now, dammit! "Hell yeah!" I said, pumping my fist.

Mother hid a smile with her hand. "Everyone in the house is sleeping, love. Don't wake them up."

I blushed. "Err… sorry."

I didn't really realize that she had led me down to the dojo. I heard her slide the door open, "The weapon rack and practice dummies have been moved." She let go of my shoulder, "The only thing you could end up hurting yourself on would be the walls."

"Thanks Okaa-san."

Mother leaned down and placed a kiss on the crown of my head, "Have fun, but don't wake up the house okay?"

I smiled, she pushed a little bit forward. I heard the door slide shut behind me.

* * *

I breathed in, my body rising in tandem. My left leg bent at my waist, my ankle tucked close to my body. I leaned forward and extended my leg in a sharp kick. I went up onto my toes and turned my kick into a tucked twirl.

I bent my body backwards and stepped back quickly, locking my ankles for a split second before opening and turning into a natural spin turn. It was different without a partner though. The waltz was made for leading and following not for solo experimentation.

I took that spin and pulled my limbs in tightly with my body to continue with the rotation. I lifted my leg, my ankle slid up the inside of my left leg up until my arch was in line with the curve of my knee. Then I leapt up off the ground. I threw my right out in front of me and arched my back, my arms lowed with the arch up and behind me grabbing out into a globe shape above my head.

My ankle curled outwards with my horrible landing. My knee buckled and I hit the ground with a painful grunt. I curled in on my self cradling my throbbing leg closer to myself. I used to have terrible falls all time in my past. If I focused hard enough I could still hear Madame Carmine nagging me on my form, how instead of focusing on the take off to focus on the feeling, the ending was just as important as the beginning.

I took in a shaky breath and stood back up. I pulled myself back into my families starting stance. It still didn't feel right.

I would be in for a long night.

* * *

I clung to Mother's hand tightly as she guided me through the busy roads of the newly-built Uchiha District. I could see nothing, only using my ears to guide me as I heard the sounds of my clansmen mingling. It was chaotic, but the sound of peace in this war-torn world was nice to hear.

I tugged on her hand gently to get her attention as we left the district, hearing a group of children playing near me. It was intriguing because I had never talked to anyone outside of the district before. I wanted to play too! After all, I was supposed to be… wait, how old was I?

"How old am I?" I asked Mother.

"You're almost three," she answered back absentmindedly. Okay, so I probably was too young to play whatever they were playing. I thought this just as we passed by the group of children heard them break out in hushed mutterings.

"—why is she wearing a blindfold? What a weirdo—"

"—Traitors, the lot of them. Especially after that bastard Madara left—"

"—wait, is that the new heiress? I thought she had devil eyes…"

"That's why she's wearing a blindfold, idiot—"

I ducked my head and did my best to block it out. What the hell? Kids could be so _mean _sometimes. Then I heard a new voice.

"Hey!" they cried out. "Don't be so mean, she can hear you and she's scared!"

I was intrigued. Who was this mysterious boy? I could hear Mother talking to someone, so she was probably distracted. I moved my blindfold aside and slowly opened my eyes. The Sharingan regulated the way the eye perceived light, so I experienced no discomfort even after having my eyes closed for so long. Still, I could only look for a second, lest I drain myself to exhaustion. I opened my eyes for only a second, but with the Sharingan's photographic memory the image was ingrained in my mind.

My unexpected savior was none other than a young Danzo Shimura.

* * *

**Dun, dun, duuuuunnnnnn! - Okay enough with the theatrics. I'm pretty sure Enbi (used to be The Hate Child) will probably murder me for this Authors Note. However we both want to say this-**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**No seriously, your input helps us write. Not kidding. Like at all. Also I would like to say thank you to Kimchi759 and Guest for your reviews. They were lovely and helped generate this chapter. I hope to hear from you both again! **

**Anyways, I have nothing more to say and I'm pretty sure Enbi just wants me to post this so-**

**This is the Host, until next time Ja Ne~**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up sweating again, breathing heavily. All I could remember was the color red and the feeling of my skin blistering and peeling off of me, the feeling of my nerve endings being fried by that awful, awful chakra. It was eerie, and freaky, and a whole bunch of other adjectives, but I was still thankful it wasn't the bodies this time, because the torrent of fire always made it even worse. Whenever I dreamed about the fire that I died in, I dreamed about the screams of my old family, being roasted alive, and the awful smell of burnt hair invaded my senses.

I shook myself slightly. I didn't want to remember it. I wasn't ready to actually face it.

I turned my thoughts to the time when I saw Danzo while I was walking around the village with Mother. Why had he said that? Why had he stood up for me?

This is what I remember about Danzo: I remember an old, bitter man, who wanted the best for his village and would do monstrous things for what he considered the greater good. I always hated that kind of villain. But… this is real. There are no heroes and villains in real life, just people.

Just people. People who have pasts, who have everything and nothing, all at the same time. The Danzo from my memories was a product of his past, but right now that past, my present, seems bright and happy, or at least… that's what I got out of the whole situation. _That _Danzo, not this Danzo, was a product of his past. I had always wondered what drove Canon!Danzo so far into the black that his whole character was so easy to hate. So fucking easy to scorn, to wish that he would just die already. This innocent version of him, who wanted people to stop saying mean things about me? Not so much.

I couldn't picture that small child doing awful things like kidnapping kids and indoctrinating them into his own personal army, implanting stolen eyes from _my _clan into his arm, ordering the execution of _my clan, my clan, my clan—_

My clan.

The Uchiha clan was mine. What happened to them? They got hungry for power and prestige, and tried to stage a coup d'etat against the whole village, which was ultimately their downfall. It made Danzo, that innocent child I saw at the market, order their deaths. Well, not on my watch.

But how could I do that? How could I stop the destruction of my new clan, of my new life, without ensuring the downfall of the rest of the village?

The solution came to me, ironically, from the very anime that I remember all of this from. From a little blond boy with big dreams and a bigger heart. It was all so simple.

Become Hokage.

If I became Hokage, then the Uchiha would never stage a coup because they wanted power, because one of their clansmen already became Hokage! Yeah, I was kind of aiming high, but you know what? My life was worth it. I wasn't going to waste this new life, I was going to do something about my situation.

This was going to be a long haul. It was a tall order for a small girl-child with a fucking blindfold to make it to Kage level before some of the most pivotal moments in Canon. Well, I say Canon, when I really mean the timeline of this whole fucking world. Oh _Kami_, this sucks.

This was just so fucking confusing. One moment I think of it as a story, of black and white words written (or drawn) on a page in a set order. Then the next I refer to it as my future. But if it was my future anything I do now won't change what happens fifty to sixty years from now. Hell, if it was already paved in stone, why the fuck was I in a _female _Kagami's body?

I drew my knees up into my chest, I curled my arms around them, and I laid my left cheek against my knee.

I was confused, but I knew one thing: if this really was all set in stone then I was fucked. I would end up having some guy's kid and be the mother or grandmother of Shisui Uchiha. I would be dead in about fifty to sixty years. My son/grandson would have his eye stolen and then commit suicide right in front of his best friend.

I could feel the tears burn in my eyes, and my blindfold dampened.

"Please, whichever God is out there, whoever put me in this shitty situation, the least you could do is let me choose my future." I whispered brokenly.

* * *

"Dodge."

I jumped up in the air. The blunted kunai hit my shin with a fleshy thunk, I bit my lip to keep from screaming. It hurt and I was almost positive I already had a fucking bruise there. I landed somewhat on my feet and my knees. At least I had something going for me, my landings were getting better.

"Dodge." Otou-sama droned as I dropped fully to the ground and rolled to the left. I felt the metal skim my shoulder and I froze.

I waited for him to continue on with my training however he was oddly silent. It was the kind of silence both him and Okaa-san had been giving me lately. It was like they were thinking over something really hard, yet were as observant as ever. Nothing slipped past them any more. Did suddenly activating the dreaded Curse of Hatred cause 'pressure' (for the lack of a better word) to fall onto my shoulders? Because I knew for a fact I wasn't going to be clan head—

girls never were.

"Dodge." I didn't have time to ponder on this as I pushed myself up on my arms, my toes kept my lower torso off the ground. I sprung up a moment too late. The kunai hit my sternum. I weized from my position on my knees. That was by far the most painful one. I clutched my training shirt above the epicenter of the pain.

I bent over and put my hands on my knees, panting. "Can we take a break?" I whined.

I could practically _hear _the evil grin in his voice. "Hmm… I'll get more kunai. If you have energy to complain, you have energy to dodge some more."

Goddamnit.

* * *

What really made up 'special' chakra and why was it so special?

It just didn't make sense, what made the chakra that was used in everyday life different than the other that activated and deactivated the sharingan. There is only like three different ways it could be different, that I could think of, and all three involve the unconscious use of Sen chakra.

I wanted to know this answer—no, I needed to know this answer.

Maybe… chakra has empathic elements, right? So it's heavily influenced by emotion. Chakra filled with dark emotions, ones that came from life threatening situations or times of great emotional upheaval… maybe that was the catalyst? It sounded a little hokum to me, but aside from Sen chakra it was the best hypothesis I had.

So why did the Kyuubi's chakra have such an adverse effect? I know it burned away the part of my coils that allows me to turn the Sharingan off, but are there other side effects?

I would have to experiment though to find the answers to that question. I didn't even know how many tomoes I had in each eye.

Though that did bring up the question of _how _did Kurama's chakra burn it in the first place? When I activated it his chakra was no where near me, just his killing intent. Wait, so did that mean killing intent activated it? Then why didn't everyone have a Sharingan? Maybe not everyone had the potential for it, something to do with the tenketsu not lining up… ugh, this was so confusing.

Although it could be a genetic code only the Uchiha had? Maybe… It was a virus? Sort of how people were immune to herpes on the mouth, cold sores. It was present in the body and could be passed by birth? No that wasn't right. The genetic code sounded more plausible, it was probably a dormant code though like gills were in humans in my past life.

That… didn't make as much sense as I thought. I'll explain: we had gills and even a tail as a fetus, our bodies going through so many different changes before birth. Usually the gills and tails are gone by the time we're born, but sometimes the tails don't fade. The gills, though? Those were always gone.

Maybe the Sharingan was that genetic code that didn't fade? As a genetic code it could explain how only the Uchiha had it. Maybe it was a mutation? But that didn't explain how I managed to include the Kyuubi's chakra into my own delicate coils.

I can feel the headache forming. There were just too many options, if I was really going to get to the bottom of this I would need some help.

* * *

"And again." I picked myself back up from the ground. My bruises had bruises and those bruises had bruises. I was pretty sure I was just one giant bruise, and this was where I was thankful that I had the blind fold. This way I couldn't see just how badly I actually looked at the moment.

I sunk into the starting position of the kata and waited. I focused on the sounds around me. I flinched inwards as I felt the air clip my shoulder in a warning strike. I pivoted into a roundhouse kick, all I met was air. Then suddenly, I was sprawling face first on the dojo's floor. My chin connected harshly and I could taste blood in my mouth from where I bit open the inside of my cheek. I could feel the tears in the corners of my eyes.

"Faster, Kagami." Otou-sama chided from his position above me.

I spit out a gob of blood onto the floor and croaked, "Hai, Tou-sama." I pushed myself up off the floor.

I breathed in and sank low into my starting kata. I breathed out in one quick burst of air as I felt the warning hit at my lower back. I pivoted into a backwards kick and skimmed something with my heel.

A fist connected with my shoulder sending me stumbling forward.

I grit my teeth and waited for the warning strike again. It came as a sweep of air next to my right ankle. I shifted on a dime and thrust both my fists out at the same time, only air met my strike.

A foot connected to the back of my thigh a few inches underneath my butt. I crumpled to the ground in pain. I didn't know what part of my insides were hit but it fucking hurt. I whimpered.

"Again."

"A break, please?" I whispered through the pain.

"What was that?" I recognized that tone. I felt the tears in my eyes soak into my blindfold, "I didn't hear you. Now again Kagami."

I slowly picked myself up off the ground.

_Well fuck_.

* * *

The chances of this working was about an one and three ratio, where one was the success rate out of three tries. I mean in the anime the Hyuuga could see the tenketsu points with lots of training but could they actually see where the chakra came from? That I didn't have a clue.

I held my breath for just a moment before slipping the navy blue blindfold up off my eyes. It stayed on my forehead like a hitai-ate, I kept my eyes closed though. I was chickening out again!

I grit my teeth and opened my eyes just slightly.

I felt my eyelids snap completely open as I took in the amount of pure detail that I could now see. Each stroke of a painting on my rice paper sliding doors, each little stitch that made up my comforter. It was breathtaking, how much I could see.

"What do you see?" I asked Kazue.

Kazue Hyuuga was a girl who was my age that I recruited on my expedition to find out just what the hell was going on with my eyes. She had midnight blue hair and too much rage to be contained in her small form.

"I don't know, give me a second," she groused. She formed her fingers into the Ram seal and said, "Byakugan!" Spidery veins bulged around her eyes.

It was quiet for a moment, Kazue's eyebrows furrowed. "It's murky, like muddy water." She paused and her mouth pursed like she was sucking on a lemon, "I can't tell anything. It's too clouded." She opened her eyes, "Give it some time, most chakra pathways aren't developed until nine to ten years old. I can't see anything."

I sighed, "Thanks anyways." I rubbed the cloth on my forehead in frustration, "You'll still look into it for me though right?"

Her mouth formed a flat line. "You're lucky Konoha demands our clans work together."

I gave her a tiny smile and a thumbs up. "You're the best!" I pulled the blindfold back over my eyes.

* * *

"Focus, Kagami." Otou-sama touched the side of my head with his fingers, "The Sharingan is the most important device an Uchiha can use. There are many stages, some that the clan members don't even know about."

He hooked his fingers underneath my blindfold. My heart rate accelerated, I wasn't cleared for take off yet. The doctors didn't tell me yea or nea on my usage of the family bloodline yet. I reached up and grabbed a hold of the cloth before he could slide it up off my face.

"Kagami." He said calmly and I relented. My fingers hovered over the blindfold as my eyes were uncovered.

The clarity hit me every time. The visual overload was almost too much for me, and I staggered a bit. My knees clattered to the ground in surprise as I stared into the mirror across from me. I would swear up and down that we were in the dojo, but looking around I recognized my parents private bathing room.

Otou-sama cleared his throat and went into lecture mode. "Pay attention, Kagami."

"The Sharingan's abilities consist of two parts: the "Eye of Insight" (洞察眼, _Dōsatsugan_) and the "Eye of Hypnotism" (催眠眼, _Saimingan_). The first of the Sharingan's powers, that comes with having the first tomoe, is being able to see chakra flow. The Sharingan itself gives colour to chakra, allowing the wielder to differentiate them. They are also able to tell if a person is under a genjutsu because the person's chakra flow would be irregular. Sharingan can see chakra through solid surfaces such as cave pillars. The first tomoe of the Sharingan also grants the user an incredible clarity of perception, allowing them to easily recognise genjutsu and different forms of chakra, however it can't see chakra as well as the Byakugan. It also allows the user to pick up on subtle details, enabling them to read lip movements or mimic something like pencil movements. As the Sharingan evolves, gaining the second tomoe, this ability extends to being able to track fast-moving objects before finally giving some amount of predictive capabilities to the user, allowing them to see the image of an attacker's next move from the slightest muscle tension in their body and counter-attack or dodge without any wasted movement. However, even though the user may be able to see an attack or know it is coming, their body may not always have time to react."

"The ability that comes with the Sharingan's third tomoe is that it grants the user the ability to copy almost any technique that he or she witnesses, apart from other kekkei genkai techniques. The user can memorize ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu with near-perfect accuracy, allowing the user to use the techniques as their own, or even modify them to create their own new techniques. In order to reproduce a copied technique, however, one must have the necessary skill or ability to perform them."

"You have all three tomoe because of the Kyuubi's chakra, so even if you don't remember all of this lecture your Sharingan will have memorized it all."

I nodded dumbly, feeling a bit stoned from the sensory overload.

Otou-sama sighed, sensing that he'd lost me for the rest of the day. "Put the blindfold back on, Kagami."

I slid the fabric back over my eyes, and immediately felt drained.

"Up, Kagami, your Okaa-san has something to tell you." His hand landed on my shoulder as I stood up.

"…baby…big sister…Kagami? Kagami?"

"Oh, okay." I rested my head tiredly against the pillow, I didn't feel so well.

I heard Okaa-san's soft chuckle, "Did you even hear me Kagami?"

"Hmm, yeah…" I mumbled feeling a yawn over take me, "I'm gonna-ah, be a big sister."

"Yes dear you are." She gently soothed my hair out of my face and kissed my cheek. "Good night dear, see you in the morning."

"Good night." I mumbled halfway asleep.

It wasn't until she had shut my door that it finally clicked. Oh my good God, I was going to be a big sister. I sat straight up in surprise. Fucking shit, I already messed up canon and I wasn't even trying.

* * *

**Sorry about the slow update, both of us have other stories we need to pay our attentions to, though we do hope you liked this chapter.**

**Please let us know what you think!**


End file.
